


At Last

by Bookdragon1013



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did this in procrastination, Selfish indulgence of the writing braincell, mild angst?, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon1013/pseuds/Bookdragon1013
Summary: 234 words of what happens right after Link defeats Ganon, only it doesn't exactly follow what happens in the game. Angst, slightly?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. Fluff? ...Not sure. Angst? Mayyybe. Also. This was just in procrastination of facing my WIPs. 
> 
> I promise I'll update my other works soon, but just like, a longer-away sort of soon?

The silence was deafening after the last echoing bellow of Dark Beast Gannon. 

Link stared at the beautiful woman before him, not daring to believe it. The Master Sword was gripped tightly in his hands; if he let go, if he truly accepted the battle was over, Link knew all the wounds that he had sustained in the long battle would make themselves apparent. 

“Link…” 

That voice. It was the same soothing voice that coaxed him through his journey, that kept him sane these long months. 

She turned, her eyes brimming with tears. 

That face. The one his memories were full of, the few, precious memories he remembered, she was there. 

“Link...after all these years…” 

Zelda. This was  _ Zelda.  _

“We did it. We saved Hyrule,” she whispered. 

She was beautiful,  _ radiant _ in her torn and muddied dress. Link took a lurching step forward and stopped. His emotions were a raging torrent, egged on by the adrenaline he refused to let go of. 

Zelda had no such restrictions. She ran across the remaining distance between them and slammed into him, arms wrapped around his neck. She began to cry in earnest now, tears of a princess who had fought unceasingly for a hundred years, waiting and never giving up hope. 

A weak sob left Link, and the Master Sword slipped from his shaking grip, falling to the scorched grass. His knees gave out and they both sank to the ground. Reverently, he lifted his bloody hands to return Zelda’s desperate hug. Her hair was matted with grime and tangled in his fingers, but he still found it the softest thing he remembered touching. 

Zelda was here. She was in his arms. 

_ They had  _ **_won._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated~


End file.
